Collide
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: GW x SM: By chance, they meet by fate, they fall in love. You can pick the pairing unless you know who I intended the characters to be. I was feeling a bit nostalgic after I lost several close people. Howie Day Collide lyrics.


**Collide**

_GW x SM: By chance, they meet; by fate, they fall in love. You can pick the pairing; unless you know who I intended the characters to be. I was feeling a bit nostalgic after I lost several close people._

* * *

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

* * *

Peace.  
They had finally achieved it.  
But there was always a catch. There always had been.  
So he was at it again: blowing up bases and protecting powerful politicians.  
All to ensure the safety of the people.

* * *

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

* * *

Amnesia.  
That's what the doctors had told them.  
Everyone knew who they were; but she did not remember a thing about them.  
Every battle. Every scar. Every death.  
The blood shed. Their rebirth. Their short sessions of peace before a new enemy arose.  
She was fine. Back to her old self. It just wasn't the same. So they spilt up.  
Scattered to the wind - only to return once a year to remember.  
She sat. She waited: Silently. Patiently.  
Nothing happened. No one ever came.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

* * *

He stared at the building. The structure was poor. It lacked light as well.  
An abandoned warehouse.  
Perfect place for hiding and laying low. So he moved in.  
He lived a whole year in Juuban, Japan without any of his comrades' knowledge.  
He cleaned it up on the inside. His refuge from the world.  
Then he decided to take a walk in Juuban's famous La Mare de Serenitais Park.

* * *

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

* * *

In the back of her mind, she knew they wouldn't come.  
She wiped the beginning of fresh tears.  
Glanced; seemingly hopeless, one last time at the park and its' lake.  
Nothing.  
She turned.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

* * *

He saw her from the corner of his eyes.  
Such loneliness.  
Such pain.  
Such sorrow.  
He decided to follow the girl. He always relied on his gut instinct.

* * *

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

* * *

She walked past the school where they used to learn; or in some cases, pretend to.  
Finally, she stopped in front of the Crown Arcade.  
She paused and longingly looked inside.  
It was busy as usual…

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

He stopped.  
She was looking inside some sort of building.  
He raised his head to look at the name.

Crown Arcade.

Hmph.

* * *

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

She began to walk away, until a loud sound caught her attention.  
She whipped around, her eyes widened as the building roared with its reaction.  
A fire began inside the window; it would fog up the entire place within minutes.  
The roof of the arcade began to crumble. 

_**"MOTOKI!"**_

The only person who talked to her as if she were normal.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

* * *

_**"MOTOKI!"**_he heard her scream in horror. 

He whipped around on the ends of his heals; prepared.  
He ran at an unimaginable speed.  
Wrapped an arm around her and threw them both to the ground, attempting to cover her from the blast.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

She felt a strong embrace pull her to the ground and cover her.  
She knew it was over.  
He was gone.  
She broken down in uncontrollable sobs.  
She would never get to talk to him again. 

The silence would remain.

* * *

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

He felt the tears stain his shirt, but did nothing about them.  
He tried his best to comfort her.  
He whispered soothing nothingness in her ear. 

But all she could do was cry.

* * *

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

"Why do they all have to leave me?" she whispered. "Why?" 

She hiccupped and continued, "They knew something about me… but never told me… Did they not love me? What did I do wrong?"

She buried her face into the young man's chest.

"They left me with unanswered questions… was the past _**that**_ painful that they wouldn't tell me about it? Was I the source of that pain? Why?"

…as if he could answer any of her questions.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

Staring at the top of her head, he gave her no reply, but he gently scooped her into his arms princess-style as he watched the paramedics take bodies away from the site.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

* * *

When she awoke, her head and both of her hands were wrapped in white cloths. She was instantly alert and aware of her surroundings. 

A simple room.

Queen sized bed. White sheets, white comforter, white pillows.  
A mahogany desk with chair. A blue glowing light came from the item perched atop of the desk.  
Two mahogany nightstands. Either side of the bed.  
Another golden lamp with another cream colored shade.  
Black phone.

Her eyes gazed over it once. Then twice. Then landed… on him.

Then him. His face was like a little child. His head rested on a pillow about a foot from hers. His body was relaxed. Messy locks spread themselves around the pillow. Creating a fan affect.

She smiled. A little child in a man's body.

Asleep. Peacefully dreaming.

* * *

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

* * *

He awoke with a groan. With the slightest movement from his surroundings, he was awake and processing what had happened. His head snapped up and his eyes bore into her saddened eyes. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She just barely noticed that his question was laced with a hint of concern that normal ears wouldn't detect.

"Yes," she found herself replying as her orbs sunk into the depths of his orbs. She was sinking into a river of masked emotions and a pool of liquid desires. Her mouth turned up and formed a small smile.

"Thank you very much," her melodic voice told him.

He just nodded. She cocked her head to one side as he stood up and walked away.

Suddenly, she felt alone. The warmth she had been embraced by merely seconds ago, had faded; leaving her shivering and shaking slightly.

"Why," she wailed softly. "Why?"

---

He shook his head when he heard her soft wail of, "Why?"

He could not answer "why".


End file.
